xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
EXALT Elite Medic
|abilities = |traits = |genemods = }} An EXALT Elite Medic is an new enemy introduced in XCOM: Enemy Within. Description An EXALT Elite Medic is a more formidable foe than a standard EXALT Medic. In addition to superior Aim, Health, and Will, they are armed with an EXALT Laser Assault Rifle (equivalent to XCOM's Laser Rifle). They are also genetically modified with Regen Pheromones to increase their healing potential, and possess the Dense Smoke ability. Abilities Gene Mod Regen Pheromones: Heals the medic and all nearby allies within 3 tiles for +1 health per turn. Grants immunity to explosive damage if the medic does not move afterwards. Capturing *EXALT members will commit suicide if captured. *If killed, the player receives an EXALT Laser Assault Rifle, which is identical in stats to its XCOM counterpart. The rifle cannot be used until the Beam Weapons research project is completed. However, it can be sold freely for 2 credits at the Gray Market. **The Medikit is non-retrievable. Tactics *Like their XCOM counterparts, EXALT Medics will actively heal their allies with Medikits and use Smoke Grenades to provide them with cover. They will usually not fire unless the shot provided is extremely good, or their healing / Smoke Grenade uses are depleted. *EXALT Medics tend to heal themselves even if they are only down one health bar. If a Medic is in position to flank a soldier and it is not possible to eliminate them immediately, wounding the Medic with a pistol or grenade may cause them to heal instead of taking the shot, giving the flanked soldier time to look for new cover. *Mind controlling an EXALT Elite Medic allows XCOM troops to benefit from their Gene Mod's AoE healing effect, in addition to using their Smoke Grenade and Medikit. Notes *This unit's -10 critical chance penalty on Easy and Normal difficulties counteracts the weapon's +10, resulting in a net 0% critical chance. *Killing an EXALT Elite Medic with explosive damage in single player mode grants the "Regenerate This" achievement. Multiplayer * At 1500 points the EXALT Elite Medic is very cheap. They have similar health to a Muton, with inferior aim and weapon, though with better support options. If one has a few points left to spare, taking an EXALT Elite Medic instead of a stock EXALT Operative (1200 points) helps greatly. * They cannot be customized, but pack a unique Gene Mod that can heal in an area of effect. Keep your Medics close, and if possible expose them to light damage (for example, a plasma pistol) * The EXALT laser rifle is an okay weapon, but the low aim of 55 means that you will likely miss against targets in cover. Use the abilities first. * Dense Smoke-enhanced smoke grenades are powerful support options. Use them to enhance your tactical situation and to protect vulnerable units. The Elite Medic has 3 medikits; use them first, and make sure not to let your Medic be killed before he can use all of them. * Medics have Covering Fire; while the EXALT Elite Medic's accuracy is low, getting a free 4-6 damage shot off on a target may be lifesaving. * If all support abilities are exhausted, Elite Medics are fairly unimpressive, though passable combat units. Their critical weakness is their low aim, though otherwise they have good health, Covering Fire, and a decently-powerful weapon. Gallery XCOM EW EXALT Elites1.png|An EXALT Elite Medic followed by an Elite Sniper and an Elite Heavy XCOM EW EXALT Elites2.png|An EXALT Elite Medic patrols with an Elite Sniper and an Elite Heavy XCOM_EW_EXALT_Elites3.png|An EXALT Elite Sniper accompanied by an Elite Medic and an Elite Operative Category:EXALT Soldiers